


Spring A Leak

by HitherDither



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bedwetting, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Peestuck, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitherDither/pseuds/HitherDither
Summary: Karkat wets the bed, and Dave is blindsided by how turned on it makes him. He decides to try and set up Karkat to fall asleep again with a nice full bladder so it will happen again.





	Spring A Leak

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: All trolls struggle with bedwetting because they're used to recuperacoons, which are full of sopor slime. Their toilets are also filled with it (or so I assume, it's green slime), so the idea is that sopor slime is self cleaning. To trolls this meant that bedwetting is no big deal, because the bed just cleans itself. This becomes a problem when they no longer use recuperacoons, but is mostly held in check by peeing before bed and not drinking any liquids before bedtime.

The first time it happened was too much of a shock, and it happened so quickly that Dave barely even got to enjoy it.

Karkat was sprawled out naked on his bed, knocked out in orgasm induced slumber. He’d been eaten out as thoroughly as a Domino’s pasta breadbowl and fell into a sleep so deep that he hadn’t even woken up when Dave shoved him over and rolled off the bed to take a shower.

That shower had been pretty cold. He didn’t have time to get himself off, so he drowned his arousal in ice water that bit into his skin and got his thoughts in order to finish up a paper that was due in the next few hours. The troll’s sleepy form hadn’t moved and inch when the bathroom door opened, and he didn’t even react when Dave jumped back on the bed clad in fresh underwear and set up his laptop across his knees.

It was in one of those quiet moments were Dave was pouring over notes in three different tabs rather than typing when he heard the quiet sound. At first he thought it was fabric rustling, the movement of a hand pulling sheets around, and glanced at Karkat’s closest wrist. The fingers were still, just as asleep as the rest of him. Where was that sound coming from?

Putting his laptop aside, Dave leaned over to check the other hand. It was as still as the other, and yet that sound continued. It was smooth and continuous, a very soft sort of thing that would have been missed easily if Dave had been typing at the moment.

As he moved to sit back in place, ready to drop the subject in favor of the project that he really needed to finish, his eyes caught the darkness of the sheets in between Karkat’s legs. Already thrown by the mystery sound, no obvious cause for this even entered Dave’s mind as he leaned over to see what had made this stain on his relatively new sheets. His eyes were greeted by the sight of a slow stream of red-tinted piss dribbling from his boyfriend’s crotch, which was being quickly sucked up by his sheets and mattress.

Dave’s face flushed red as he connected the dots. The sound he had heard was the soft pattering of liquid on his bed. In his deep slumber, Karkat was wetting the bed and had absolutely no idea. The thought of it had heat creeping up Dave’s chest, and he had no idea why. _Why did he find this so hot?_ The arousal he had firmly denied indulging earlier was quickly springing back, but before he could do anything about it the sleepy form next to him stirred fitfully.

Pushing himself quickly back to his side of the bed, Dave grabbed his laptop and held it in front of his boxers. Karkat had seen his erections god knows how many times, but he was not in a good place to describe why he was getting off on seeing him urinate in his sleep. The movement was a bit too fast, and the computer slapped against his dick. He cringed in pain as tears welled up in the corner of his eyes, ow.

Karkat cursed under his breath and pushed himself off the bed, his voice and movements groggy. “Oh fuck- Dave, I’m sorry,” Dave shivered as he noticed that piss was still dripping from between his legs, “I got the bed. I mean I’ll clean it. Shit, this hasn’t happened in a while.” Turning quickly from the soiled sheets, Karkat hurried to the bathroom, thin light red rivulets running down his thighs as he went.

There were a lot of feelings to process here. Dave stared at the half-closed bathroom door that Karkat had just walked past. He would take a thirty point deduction on his paper- there was no chance of him finishing it now. Not with these images burned in to his very confused, very stimulated mind.

-

It was strange how Karkat was apologetic, yet at the same time didn’t seem very embarrassed after the incident a few days ago. If Dave had wet the bed himself, he would feel more like shutting himself up for a year in shame.

“It’s just a shitty thing that happens sometimes,” the troll had explained while he stood next to Dave’s washing machine where the wet sheets were being cleaned. He had washed off and hastily dressed himself before starting up the laundry. “I mean hell, it took a long time to getting used to not being in a recuperacoon. I usually piss before I go to bed, but I was beat after the-“. Dave interjected quickly, a wide grin on his face. “After the tongue thrashing I gave you?” He ducked quickly as a box of dryer sheets hurtled through the air at him.

He just wasn’t ashamed at all, taking it in stride as if he’d just knocked a glass of water over on a countertop. It was intriguing, and Dave would be lying to himself if he didn’t think that made the whole situation even better. He’d had no time to enjoy that sight that was now burned into his head, the one he’d jacked it to at least four times since, and now a mischievous idea was forming in his head that he just couldn’t shake.

He just had, absolutely had, to see this again.

-

These had been some frustrating nights. No matter how Dave had tried to distract Karkat before bed, the troll had always made a bathroom trip before going to bed. There was no doubt that he was trying to be extra vigilant after his accident, but damn it was making it hard for Dave to enjoy a repeat performance. The work that Dave had done to make sure to keep Karkat at peak hydration went, literally, down the drain every single night.

He’d toyed with the thought of actually straight up admitting to Karkat that he wanted this to happen again, but that couldn’t be done. He himself didn’t even know why it was so hot, and no matter how nonsensical the idea was that he’d be laughed at was, he couldn’t bear the fear. His boyfriend’s opinion of him meant a lot to him, too much to risk.

There was no other choice, he would just have to wait for the right moment no matter how long it took. It wasn’t a wait he wanted to endure, but he wasn’t man enough to come out and make his gross kinks known just yet. _Was this a kink?_ It was a question he asked himself a lot. _Yes, yes it is_ , came the answer.

-

The day had been long, and thanks to those rigged dart games, very expensive. Dave finally ended up a big plush that was just off model enough not to be copyright infringement for Karkat to take home, and Karkat had tried to be an ass by jumping out of his harness on the Drop of Doom right before the ride started so he could watch Dave endure the terror on his own, but he was too late. They both ended up screaming and clawing at each other the whole time. It was fun, and it was exhausting. Just the way a carnival trip should be.

On the drive home, Karkat kept nodding off, and Dave knew his chance had finally arrived. The heat of the day had prompted many purchases of drinks, and now the day’s exertions were catching up to him. Dave reached over to push Karkat’s knee. “Hey man, don’t fall asleep in here. I don’t want to have to drag you into the house. Not sure I could take it after all the arm exercise I got today winning you the Totally Not Pikachu plush.” It was no use getting his hopes up if the troll had enough energy in him to thwart his plans the moment they got home.

He managed to keep Karkat perked up for the rest of the journey. The guy was clearly tuckered out, and Dave had to keep his attention where he wanted it for everything to work out in his favor. As soon as he parked in the driveway he offered to help Karkat inside but was quickly told off. “Back off, my legs work fine.” His voice was heavy with drowsiness, and Dave just held the door open for him as he pulled himself together and walked inside.

Working quickly, Dave managed to pull Karkat into the bedroom with talk of getting ready for bed. Bumbling around, the troll pulled off his clothes and threw them in a pile on the floor. “Gonna take a shower.” He mumbled the words and walked his stark naked body towards the bathroom as Dave nearly tripped over his own pants as he pulled them down. “You took one before you left,” it was effort to not put too much energy or emphasis into his words, but Dave had prepared himself for this, “Come on, I’m tired and I wanna cuddle with you. Bet you’ll just take a cat nap, then you’ll wake up and do all that stuff later.”

Karkat’s bangs were hanging down limply, and he stared out from under them for a moment. It was so much nicer to get in bed clean, but today had taken a lot out of him. He considered, then yawned. “Yeah, alright. Whatever.” Dave pulled back the covers on the bed and rolled in on his side, and soon the bed bounced from the weight of Karkat dropping opposite him. Their limbs tangled messily and the troll buried his face in the crook of Dave’s neck. “Ugh, you need a shower more than I do,” his voice was muffled and quiet, and he wasn’t bothered enough to move away. “I’ll shower later too.” Dave wasn’t sure if his reply was really heard as no more sound came from Karkat save his slow, deep breathing.

Suddenly it was so much, his plan had worked up to this point. The hardest part was over, and now Dave was at the most nerve-wracking stage. Just the fact that he’d made it to this part had him excited, but he had no idea how long he’d have to wait. Taking deep breaths through his nose, he tried to calm himself down and take stock of the situation. Karkat hadn’t been asleep for long, and Dave didn’t dare try anything until he was under a little deeper.

In the mean time the whole thing was really nice. He loved cuddling with his boyfriend so much, and listening to him sleep was wonderful. Reaching up, Dave picked at Karkat’s hair and curled a piece of it around a finger. A low rumbling sound soon overtook the sounds of quiet breathing, it was something Dave never got tired of.

The lovely purring sound didn’t last for long, and suddenly the air seemed so much more empty without it. Now Dave was suddenly seized by excitement and nervousness. Karkat only stopped making that sound when he’d slipped deep into sleep. The short memory of watching him piss the bed filled Dave’s head and he flushed deeply. He wouldn’t get to see it this time, with the blanket pulled up and Karkat draped over him, but he’d be able to feel it.

This time taking deep breaths did not help him. Thinking about it all had Dave half hard, and he pressed himself against the sleeping form. They were both naked, so he’d be able to feel it fast when it started, and god why was that idea so appealing? Heat was creeping up Dave’s neck, and he delicately moved his hand to slide down between him and Karkat. His wrist was turned and his fingers faced away from himself, and he gingerly touched Karkat’s lower abdomen. There was a noticeable rise where the troll’s bladder was.

Dave was just working up the nerve to press down on that bladder bump when Karkat stirred and groaned sleepily. “You really want to do this now?” he yawned and moved his head, resting it against his pillow instead of Dave’s shoulder, “God, I’m so tired. Do whatever, just don’t wake me up.” He sighed loudly and settled heavily back into the sheets, pulling his arms tighter around Dave’s body and resting his leg across Dave’s.

The invitation for some sleepy grinding wasn’t anything new, they’d done it a few times before, but in this situation it was a lot more enticing. The adjustments Karkat made before falling back asleep made it even better- now Dave’s dick was resting against his crotch. It was the perfect position to be in, and it took a lot of effort on Dave’s part to stay still and stay patient as the other slipped back into a deeper slumber.

The red LED numbers on the other side of the bed consumed Dave’s attention for several minutes. It helped calm him down long enough for him to dare trying to probe at Karkat’s bladder again. He slowly reached down once more, lightly rubbing against the grey skin. It was a little taught from the pressure beneath it, and the idea sent a little trill up Dave’s spine.

Softly, carefully, he pushed against the bulge of Karkat’s lower stomach. His ears caught a small, sharp inhale, but the troll did not stir. Biting his lip, Dave pressed against him again with a little more force. The leg draped over him twitched, but once again there was no other signs of waking up. Emboldened, Dave traced his fingers along the skin before pressing firmly down with his palm.

It didn’t even feel wet, it just felt like heat suddenly pouring over the tip of his penis. Dave shivered hard and lifted his palm for a second before pressing it back down again with more force. A very, very slight sound could be heard from under the covers- that soft, gentle pattering. The same as he’d heard the first time. This time there was no confusion as to what was making it, and Dave whimpered quietly as he used his other arm to pull Karkat even closer to him.

Waves of heat worked their way up Dave’s face, and he bit his lip to keep from making any more noise. At first it was just that general hot sensation, and now there was a definite pressure, a definite push, from a stream of urine hitting his dick as Karkat relieved himself in his sleep. With every second it seemed to get stronger as a whole day of carnival drinks rushed to empty out of him. Dave was brimming with excitement now and he couldn’t resist rocking his hips, reveling in the sensation of hot piss pouring over his dick.

The sheets were getting soaked and yet Karkat still wasn’t empty. Wetness soaked under Dave’s body and added to the heat all around him. It was so much that it made him almost dizzy with pleasure. Shoving his head into Karkat’s shoulder, he grabbed at him tightly and began to thrust between the troll’s thighs. He could feel piss splashing out onto his skin with each movement and it just drove him that much more wild.

So caught up in the moment, he had no idea when Karkat started to move. “Fuck- Dave,” A hand settled against Dave’s chest and pushed hard, “Let me go!”. He squirmed around in the human’s strong grip and tried desperately to cross his legs and stop the flow of urine. “I’ve got to go to the bathroom!”

With his inhibitions shattered, Dave blurted out his thoughts in a low, husky voice while he clung on tight. “Karkat- I swear, this is so hot-,” he whined deep in his throat, “Please! Stay!” His whole body trembled with arousal and he was so, so close. His dick was caught in between Karkat’s clenched legs, and the troll had made no headway on cutting off the forceful stream of urine that was pulsing against him.

Karkat was still half asleep and confused, but he stopped trying to push him away. Only a few seconds passed before Dave was overcome with one of the most intense orgasms he’d ever experienced. His hips twitched in little spasms and he tried to shove his head harder into the crook of Karkat’s neck. He didn’t even notice when hands gently rested against his back and pulled him closer.

As his head slowly cleared, Dave felt a deep feeling of fear and shame settle into his stomach. There was no escaping it now, he had just slammed all his cards on the table. He was suddenly scared pulling his head up, knowing that he’d be forced to look into Karkat’s eyes and face whatever his reaction would be. Coldness now settled over his skin as the liquid that covered his legs and lower stomach started to cool, bringing out a shiver of goosebumps.

In the end he wasn’t even given a chance for those self doubts to really grab hold. Karkat broke out in a fit of tired laughter and ran a hand through Dave’s hair, holding him tightly. “Dave, you’re a god damn trip,” he paused to gently kiss him on the forehead, “Shit though, you should have said something before, well, before now. I think your bed is a write off.” Mumbled words came out against his shoulder, “Didn’t think that far.”

The feeling of apprehension and fear ebbed from Dave’s stomach as fingers continued to run through his hair. The shivers, however, did not stop, and soon both of them were squirming around uncomfortably. “Don’t know how long you wanted to stay like this, but I really need a shower now.” Dave allowed himself to laugh, reveling in how relieved he felt, and drew his arms back. “Yeah, no, I need to get up too and try to salvage this mattress.”

Kicking back the covers, Dave hooked his feet over the edge of the bed and then turned around to start stripping off the sheets. Karkat walked by and grabbed his wrist, pulling him away. “A few more minutes won’t hurt it, come get in the shower and talk to me about this kink of yours.” Grinning, Dave followed him into the bathroom.


End file.
